Désir ultime
by Yeliria
Summary: Sookie recoit la visite d'Eric... Nc-17 racontée du point de vu de Sookie


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir la saison 2 ( mais je vais remédier à cette regretable erreur prochainement) mais j'ai vu certain spoiler donc il est possible que j'en fasse mention mais pas forcémement d'après la série._

_Je vous remercie de prendre un peu de temps pour me lire en espérant que ca vous plaise._

ATTENTION: NC-17

***********

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon réveil qui m'annonce 3 heures du matin. Un silence presque lugubre règne dans la maison et Bill n'est pas là pour me réconforter. Il a disparu depuis quelques jours et ca m'inquiète beaucoup. Depuis je ne trouve pas souvent le sommeil. Cependant j'ai besoin de repos alors je lâche un grand soupire en me tournant dans mon lit, engageant encore une fois un combat avec Morphée.

Alors que je ferme les yeux, m'égarant dans un monde fabuleux, un long frisson parcourt mon échine. J'ai pourtant fermé la fenêtre en allant me coucher, j'en suis certaine. Très vite une sensation étrange envahit tout mon corps. Une sensation que je ressens à chaque fois qu'Eric est dans les environs depuis que nous avons crée la connexion. Si seulement c'était la seule chose que je ressente pour lui. Je n'ai pas cru Bill lorsqu'il m'a prévenu et pourtant depuis ce jour sitôt le sommeil s'empare de moi que je vois Eric. Mes rêves me semblent si réels que je ressens chaque sensation, chaque caresse. Et mon corps se réveille en ébullition.

Soudainement je me sens observée. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est là. Cependant je ne peux m'en empêcher et je roule dans mon lit pour faire face à la fenêtre. Nos regards s'accroche instantanément, le sien semble vouloir me pénétrer. L'hypnose est inefficace sur moi mais en cet instant je suis envoutée. Apres quelques minutes ou une éternité je repousse finalement les draps pour me lever, ne prêtant aucune attention à ma nudité. Un reflet passe dans son regard, du désir, alors que je m'approche de lui d'une démarche féline. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'ouvre le battant et coulisse la fenêtre. Il est face à moi, lévitant à 5 mètres du sol. Nous restons silencieux, avec pour seule barrière désormais la mince frontière invisible régit par les lois universelles qu'il ne pourra franchir que si je l'y invite. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passera si je lui donne ce droit. Je serai perdue. Mais mon corps le réclame.

Comme pour me convaincre, ou me rendre folle, il se met à ma hauteur et nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je ferme les yeux, refusant d'affronter tant d'intensité dans les siens. Tout mes sens sont mis en alerte. Il en est de même pour lui, je le sais. Le désir l'emporte bientôt sur la raison et je m'entends lui murmurer dans un souffle d'entrer. Je suis vaincue.

Avant même que je puisse réagir à la folie que je viens de commettre, je me retrouve propulsée de l'autre coté de ma chambre. Mon dos heurte violemment le mur, pressé par le corps d'Eric. Je sais que je peux encore arrêter ce qui va se passer en révoquant mon invitation mais aucun mot ne peut sortir de ma bouche déjà prisonnière de celle d'Eric. Ses lèvres sont aussi froides que la mort mais pourtant c'est une sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit alors que sa langue s'insinue entre mes lèvres. Subissant l'attraction de nos corps je ne peux que répondre à son baiser avec autant de force. Nos langues se trouvent et s'enlacent pour une danse enflammée. Et voila que je sens déjà l'humidité poindre entre mes cuisses.

Sans la moindre délicatesse je déchire son marcel d'une ardeur qui m'était jusque là inconnue. Même avec Bill. Il abandonne mes lèvres pour me regarder. Il aborde un petit sourire satisfait que je rêve de lui faire ravaler. Il a exactement ce qu'il est venu chercher et je me maudis intérieurement de le lui donner sans me même lutter. Je le hais… mais je le désir. Durant un instant je contemple les muscles dessinés de son torse avant de plaquer l'une de mes mains dans sa nuque pour le faire pencher et reprendre ses lèvres qui me manque déjà. Je suis pathétique.

Ses mains semblent être partout sur mon corps et il me fait vivre une véritable torture. Une libido exacerbée est l'un des effets secondaire du sang de vampire mais là mes hormones crèvent littéralement le plafond. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos alors qu'il se presse encore plus contre moi, me faisant sentir la puissance de son désir contre mon ventre. Je lâche un gémissement dans sa bouche. Je veux le sentir en moi, maintenant, et le lui fait comprendre en me tortillant mais il semble vouloir profiter de la marionnette que je suis devenue entre ses mains. Je me hais…mais je le veux.

N'ayant plus que pour seule réalité ses caresses, je me retrouve allongée sur le lit sans vraiment comprendre comment. Son mouvement a été si rapide que je ne l'ai pas senti. Le faite est que je suis maintenant offerte sans le moindre remord à ce vampire. Eric est resté debout et se contente de me dévorer des yeux. Mon corps est en feu et je suis en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. Je ne supporterai pas son petit jeu bien longtemps. Je veux l'union de nos corps mais il ne fera rien avant que je le lui aie demandé, que je l'aie supplié. Il sait que je vais le faire, il me ressent et me manipule. Encore…Salaud !

_Prend-moi._

Est-ce vraiment moi qui viens à l' instant de l'inviter dans mon lit ? Je me mordille la lèvre en souhaitant ravaler mes paroles mais elles ont déjà atteint leur cible. Un sourire presque démoniaque prend vie sur son visage. Il a ce qu'il veut, la permission de me posséder. Sans se préoccuper de l'état de son jeans il le retire sans ménagement. Il ne porte rien dessous et sa verge turgescente se dévoile à moi. Inconsciemment je me lèche les lèvres à la vision de son membre épais et durcit. Je brule…Je glisse ma main jusqu'à mon clitoris que je caresse lentement devant son regard de prédateur. Et je suis sa victime, une victime consentante de ses caresses. D'un mouvement il est sur moi, m'emprisonnant sous sa carrure, mes deux mains retenues au dessus de ma tète.

Le sentir si prêt d'être en moi menace de me faire sombrer. Je plonge dans ses yeux un regard suppliant auquel il sourit. Sans crier gare il me pénètre d'un coup de rein et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de douleur à cette intrusion violente. Je ferme les yeux en retenant mon souffle un instant tandis qu'il impose directement une cadence soutenue. Bientôt la douleur s'estompe au profit d'un vrai plaisir et mes cris se muent alors en long gémissement. Mes ongles rongent la chair de son dos, laissant derrière eux un tracé sanguinolent, et cette bestialité à l'air de lui convenir si je me fie aux grognements de plaisir qui s'échappent de sa bouche.

Je remonte légèrement mes jambes et les nouent autour de sa taille. Si c'est encore possible cette position me permet de le ressentir plus profondément. Chaque coup de rein peut, dès à présent, m'emporter dans les affres de la jouissance. C'est tellement bon. J'ai lutté contre mes rêves trop longtemps. Presque rageusement je reprends possession de ses lèvres, lui faisant sentir toute ma frustration et ma colère.

Il glisse son bras dans mon dos et encercle ma taille. Quittant douloureusement mes lèvres gonflées de ses baisers il se redresse, m'entrainement avec lui. A aucun moment nous ne troublons le rythme violent mais harmonieux de nos hanches. Je suis à présent empalée sur son sexe et je me cramponne à lui, refusant de lui offrir ma jouissance... Trop tard. Je sens monter dans mon ventre une vague de plaisir que je ne peux retenir. Il resserre sa prise sur moi pour me garder sur lui alors que je ferme les yeux, submergée par l'orgasme.

Il regarde un instant mon corps cambré dans ses bras puis il remonte une main sur ma poitrine, la frôlant délicatement avant de poursuivre sans ascension pour me saisir par le cou et me ramener à lui. Alors que la jouissance se déchaine toujours en moi dans un plaisir que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant, je rouvre les yeux sur mon bourreau. Je découvre avec appréhension que ses canines ont été remplacées par ses crocs acérés. Il a mon corps mais ca ne lui suffit pas, il veut marquer son territoire, il veut me gouter, se délecter de mon énergie… encore.

Sachant que je ne pourrais le combattre, je me résigne à payer le prix de notre luxure. Je dois apaiser la bête en lui. Alors que ses mouvements se font de plus en plus saccadés et que ses yeux me crient son extase montante je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre moi. Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou. Apres lui avoir offert mon corps je lui offre à présent mon énergie de mon plein gré. Il laisse ses lèvres glisser quelques instants sur ma jugulaire dilatée par tant de pression sanguine. Je sens la pointe de ses crocs si proche de déchirer ma chair que je ne peux réprimer un frisson de me parcourir. Refoulant ma crainte je me donne totalement à Eric en laissant de nouveaux spasmes de plaisir déferler dans mon ventre.

C'est le moment. Tandis que je savoure mon deuxième orgasme une douleur insoutenable vient se mêler à ce bonheur. J'écarquille les yeux alors que les crocs d'Eric perce ma peau. Mon artère cède rapidement sous la férocité de mon amant. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Mais étrangement cela n'enlève rien à mon plaisir. Un petit filet de sang s'écoule entre mes seins tandis qu'Eric s'abreuve de mon nectar. Je suis à lui. Je me sens faiblir et mes bras retombe le long de mon corps mais les siens me maintienne fermement contre lui. Je semble être entrainé dans un tourbillon. Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon meurtrie.

Avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience il rétracte ses crocs et se retire, laissant le sang s'échapper de ma blessure. Le liquide rouge coule sur mon corps, entre nous. Il semble nous unir. Dans un ultime coup de rein, Eric me rejoint dans la félicité. Il agrippe mes fesses, les meurtrissant légèrement en poussant un grondement guttural. Tout son corps se tend alors qu'il m'empli de sa semence que je jure pouvoir sentir se répandre en moi. Il me donne tout ce qu'il a. Il est à moi.

Il ferme les yeux de ravissement durant un instant, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, avant de les rouvrir sur moi. Une lueur qui m'est inconnu se reflète dans son regard. Sa bouche est encore maculée de son dernier repas mais je n'y fait aucunement attention lorsqu'il capture mes lèvres, pas plus qu'au gout du sang se mélangeant à ma salive. Mais trop affaiblie je ne peux répondre à son baiser comme je le souhaiterais. Je m'écarte et dépose mon front contre son épaule, mon corps entier bouleversé par ce qui vient de se produire.

Eric me soulève légèrement de lui pour retirer son membre de l'antre chaud et humide que je lui ai offert avant de m'allonger confortablement dans mon lit, reposant ma tète délicatement sur les oreillers. Il écarte mes cheveux de mon visage en m'adressant un sourire tandis que je tente de retrouver mon souffle. Alors il mord son poignet et le porte à mes lèvres afin que je reprenne ce qu'il vient de me voler. Les premières gouttes de son sang coulant dans ma bouche font monter un semblant de nausée en moi mais sitôt elle est remplacée par une énergie providentielle. J'avale ce précieux cadeau d'Eric, en redemandant toujours plus. Mon corps se régénère. Ma blessure se cicatrice. Il m'insuffle à nouveau la vie.

Jugeant que c'est suffisant Eric retire son bras. D'un regard il comprend ma gratitude pour ce moment et me sourit en retour. Il s'allonge à mes cotés, se tenant sur un bras, penché au- dessus de moi. Il dessine ma silhouette du regard avant de replonger dans mes yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre totalement mes esprits que je sens la langue d'Eric s'aventurer sur mon corps, traçant un sillon entre mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre ou il s'attarde. Il recueille les dernières saveurs d'hémoglobine s'étant refugié dans le creux de mon nombril.

Apres quelques instants de cette exquise sensation il longe mon corps à nouveau pour regagner ma bouche et m'affliger un dernier baiser. Puis il m'attire contre lui. Je l'entends me murmurer quelques mots mais je suis déjà happée dans un autre monde. Dans quelques heures seulement la nouvelle journée se lèvera et toute cette nuit n'aura été qu'un rêve.

Fin.


End file.
